Season 37 Showcases
The showcases from Season 37. Gallery The First Showcases of the 37th Season (September 22, 2008, #4431K) showcasesseason37premiere1.jpg showcasesseason37premiere2.jpg showcasesseason37premiere3.jpg showcasesseason37premiere4.jpg showcasesseason37premiere5.jpg showcasesseason37premiere6.jpg showcasesseason37premiere7.jpg showcasesseason37premiere8.jpg showcasesseason37premiere9.jpg showcasesseason37premiere10.jpg showcasesseason37premiere11.jpg showcasesseason37premiere12.jpg showcasesseason37premiere13.jpg showcasesseason37premiere14.jpg showcasesseason37premiere15.jpg showcasesseason37premiere16.jpg showcasesseason37premiere17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $52,791. showcasesseason37premiere18.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $82,285. showcasesseason37premiere19.jpg showcasesseason37premiere20.jpg showcasesseason37premiere21.jpg showcasesseason37premiere22.jpg showcasesseason37premiere23.jpg showcasesseason37premiere24.jpg showcasesseason37premiere25.jpg showcasesseason37premiere26.jpg Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2008, #4485K) showcaseshalloween2008-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-10.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-11.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-12.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-13.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-14.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-15.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-16.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-17.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-18.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-19.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-20.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-21.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-22.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,149. showcaseshalloween2008-23.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,094. showcaseshalloween2008-24.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-25.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-26.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-27.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-28.jpg showcaseshalloween2008-29.jpg Veteran's Day Showcases (November 18, 2008, #4512K, aired out of order on November 14 at Night) showcases(11-14-2008)military1.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military2.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military3.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military4.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military5.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military6.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military7.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military8.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military9.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military10.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $36,244. showcases(11-14-2008)military12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $74,489. showcases(11-14-2008)military13.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military14.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military15.jpg showcases(11-14-2008)military16.jpg A Christmas Double Overbid (December 23, 2008, #4562K, aired out of order on December 22) showcases(12-22-2008)1.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)2.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)3.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)4.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)5.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)6.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)7.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)8.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)9.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)10.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)11.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)12.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $16,939. showcases(12-22-2008)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $18,421. showcases(12-22-2008)15.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)16.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)17.jpg showcases(12-22-2008)18.jpg Christmas Eve Showcases (December 24, 2008, #4563K, aired out of order on December 23) showcases(12-23-2008)1.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)2.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)3.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)4.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)5.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)6.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)7.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)8.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)9.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)10.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,713. showcases(12-23-2008)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,152. showcases(12-23-2008)13.jpg|Rebecca has won a total of $27,148. showcases(12-23-2008)14.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)15.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)16.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)17.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)18.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)19.jpg showcases(12-23-2008)20.jpg Christmas Day Showcases (December 25, 2008, #4564K, aired out of order on December 24) showcaseschristmaseve2008-1.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-2.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-3.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-4.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-5.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-6.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-7.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-8.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-9.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-10.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $40,403. showcaseschristmaseve2008-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,636. showcaseschristmaseve2008-13.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-14.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-15.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-16.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-17.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-18.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2008-19.jpg Christmas Boxing Day Showcases (December 26, 2008, #4565K) showcases(12-26-2008)1.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)2.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)3.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)4.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)5.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)6.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)7.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)8.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)9.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)10.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,802. showcases(12-26-2008)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $49,989. showcases(12-26-2008)13.jpg|Amy has won a total of $27,302. showcases(12-26-2008)14.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)15.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)16.jpg showcases(12-26-2008)17.jpg First-Ever Couple vs. Couple Showcases (February 13, 2009, #4625K) showcasesvalentinesday2009-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-5.jpg|$1,000 in Cash showcasesvalentinesday2009-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-10.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-11.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-12.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-13.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $21,963. showcasesvalentinesday2009-14.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $50,250. showcasesvalentinesday2009-15.jpg|Cristi & Jeffrey have won a total of $24,347. showcasesvalentinesday2009-16.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-17.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-18.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2009-19.jpg St. Patrick's Day Showcases (March 17, 2009, #4672K) showcasesstpatricksday2009-1.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2009-2.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2009-3.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2009-4.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2009-5.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2009-5a.jpg|Chauffered Mercedes-Benz Showcase showcasesstpatricksday2009-6.jpg|$1,000 in Cash showcasesstpatricksday2009-7.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2009-8.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2009-9.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $16,916. showcasesstpatricksday2009-10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $41,498. showcasesstpatricksday2009-11.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2009-12.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2009-13.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2009-14.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2009-15.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2009-16.jpg April Fools Showcases (April 1, 2009, #4693K) showcasesaprilfools2009-1.jpg showcasesaprilfools2009-2.jpg showcasesaprilfools2009-3.jpg showcasesaprilfools2009-4.jpg showcasesaprilfools2009-5.jpg showcasesaprilfools2009-6.jpg showcasesaprilfools2009-7.jpg showcasesaprilfools2009-8.jpg showcasesaprilfools2009-9.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)1.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)2.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)3.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)4.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)5.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)6.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)7.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)8.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)9.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)10.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)11.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)12.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)13.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)14.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)15.jpg|Whoever wins the showcase will be joining Reba McEntire at the AMC Awards Festivities in Las Vegas. showcases(4-3-2009)16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $40,029. showcases(4-3-2009)17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $20,744. showcases(4-3-2009)18.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)19.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)20.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)21.jpg showcases(4-3-2009)22.jpg Bob Barker Promotes His "Priceless Memories" Autobiography in the Showcases (April 6, 2009, #4701K, aired out of order on April 16) showcases(4-16-2009)1.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)2.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)3.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)4.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)5.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)6.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)7.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)8.jpg|30-Minute Helicopter Tour of New York City showcases(4-16-2009)9.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)10.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)11.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)12.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)13.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)14.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)15.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)16.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)17.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)18.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)19.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $35,133. showcases(4-16-2009)20.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $18,084. showcases(4-16-2009)21.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)22.jpg showcases(4-16-2009)23.jpg Mother's Day Showcases (May 8, 2009, #4745K) showcasesmothersday2009-1.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-2.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-3.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-4.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-5.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-6.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-7.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-8.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-9.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-10.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-11.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-12.jpg|The ARP of Helen & Justin's showcase is $17,833. showcasesmothersday2009-13.jpg|The ARP of Marie & Richard's showcase is $45,664. showcasesmothersday2009-14.jpg|Helen & Justin have won a total of $19,565. showcasesmothersday2009-15.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-16.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-17.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-18.jpg showcasesmothersday2009-19.jpg The Last Showcases of the 37th Season (June 29, 2009, #4821K, aired out of order on September 18) showcasesseason37finale1.jpg showcasesseason37finale2.jpg showcasesseason37finale3.jpg showcasesseason37finale4.jpg showcasesseason37finale5.jpg|$3,000 in Cash showcasesseason37finale6.jpg showcasesseason37finale7.jpg|1-Year Subscription to TV Guide showcasesseason37finale8.jpg showcasesseason37finale9.jpg showcasesseason37finale10.jpg|$1,000 Department Store Gift Card and a Spa Experience showcasesseason37finale11.jpg showcasesseason37finale12.jpg showcasesseason37finale13.jpg showcasesseason37finale14.jpg showcasesseason37finale15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $35,135. showcasesseason37finale16.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $19,827. showcasesseason37finale17.jpg|Mark has won a total of $21,366. showcasesseason37finale18.jpg showcasesseason37finale19.jpg showcasesseason37finale20.jpg showcasesseason37finale21.jpg Category:Showcases